


Глаз

by fandom Galactic Empire 2020 (Team_Galactic_Empire), tsepesh



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), SCP Foundation, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - SCP Foundation, Canonical Character Death, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Major Character Undeath, Post Rogue One: A Star Wars Story, SCP Foundation article, какая империя [какой фонд] такое и уползание, уползание
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26426323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Galactic_Empire/pseuds/fandom%20Galactic%20Empire%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsepesh/pseuds/tsepesh
Summary: Форма - статья об объекте
Kudos: 10
Collections: Galactic Empire: Fandom Battle 2020, Galactic Empire: Fandom Battle 2020 - Level 6 - Спецквест, Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP)





	Глаз

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [SCP-1340-RU - Полуночный эфир](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/682825) by The SCP Foundation (Russian Branch). 



> Тема спецквеста: SCP-1340-RU - Полуночный эфир (спонтанное появление изображения человеческого глаза на экране телевизора).

# Объект №: SCP-1340-SW

 **Класс объекта:** Евклид [ожидает реклассификации ввиду увеличившейся частоты проявления на объектах военного назначения]

## Особые условия содержания:

### Итерация 1.

В связи с особенностями проявления и восприятия объекта эффективные меры сдерживания в настоящее время отсутствуют. Военнослужащих, подвергшихся эффекту, надлежит изолировать в помещениях, лишенных экранов любого типа, и по возможности обеспечить им перевод на место службы, не связанное с использованием экранов, а также голографических и иных транслируемых изображений. Гражданских лиц, подвергшихся эффекту объекта, также надлежит изолировать, при лечении использовать амнезиаки класса A.

### Итерация 2.

В связи с особенностями проявления и восприятия объекта эффективные меры сдерживания в настоящее время отсутствуют. Военнослужащих, подвергшихся эффекту, надлежит изолировать в помещениях, лишенных экранов любого типа, и по возможности обеспечить им перевод на место службы, не связанное с использованием экранов, а также голографических и иных транслируемых изображений. Применение амнезиаков класса B или C в зависимости от продолжительности эффекта является обязательной частью лечения. Гражданских лиц, подвергшихся эффекту объекта, также надлежит изолировать, при лечении использовать амнезиаки класса C.

### Итерация 3.

В связи с особенностями проявления и восприятия объекта эффективные меры сдерживания в настоящее время отсутствуют. Военнослужащих, подвергшихся эффекту, надлежит изолировать в помещениях, лишенных экранов любого типа, и по возможности обеспечить им перевод на место службы, не связанное с использованием экранов, а также голографических и иных транслируемых изображений. Применение амнезиаков класса C вне зависимости от продолжительности эффекта является обязательной частью лечения. Гражданских лиц, подвергшихся эффекту объекта, также надлежит изолировать, при лечении использовать амнезиаки класса D. _См. также докладную записку д-ра А. Донтина._

## Описание:

Объект представляет собой явление, заключающееся в спонтанном появлении на экране и/или голограмме изображения глаза, занимающего большую часть видимой поверхности. Глаз принадлежит представителю вида Homo sapiens, мужчине, белому, цвет радужной оболочки голубой. Исходя из анализа сетчатки, глаз принадлежит ныне покойному [ДАННЫЕ УДАЛЕНЫ].

Объект манифестируется в период с 00:00 по 04:00 по корусантскому времени, как правило, на экранах, вблизи которых находится не более двух представителей вида Homo sapiens. Зарегистрированных случаев наблюдения объекта представителями иных видов отсутствуют.

Лица, подвергшиеся воздействию объекта, дают схожие описания, позволяющие установить следующий механизм его проявления.

  1. При первом появлении объект, как правило, возникает на экране и/или голограмме, подключенному к источнику питания и активированному. Так, офицер ██████ в своем описании ссылается на срочную работу, которую ему необходимо было доделать, офицеры ████ и ███████ в момент появления объекта находились на дежурстве.
  2. В случае, если у прибора, на экране которого произошло появление объекта, имеются динамики, то одновременно с изменением изображения на изображение объекта изменяется и характер звука — прекращается ранее запущенное воспроизведение и/или звук прибора включается спонтанно, после чего мужской голос с ██████████ акцентом произносит отдельные слова и фрагменты фраз, относящиеся к ранее закрытому проекту «████████ ████». В связи с общегражданским режимом государственной тайны для доступа к подробной расшифровке и записям голоса необходим уровень не ниже 4.
  3. Явление продолжается не более получаса в первый раз, длительность каждый последующий увеличивается.
  4. Изображение начинает проявляться не только на том экране и/или голограмме, на котором проявилось впервые, но и на любых доступных для уже контактировавшего с ним лица экранах.



Во время проявления объекта продолжение трудовой и/или служебной деятельности лиц, подвергшихся его воздействию, невозможно. В связи с тем, что объект проявляется преимущественно на звездных разрушителях класса «Имперский» и/или иных объектах военного назначения, необходим тщательный контроль за лицами, подвергшимися его воздействию, с целью предотвращения или минимизации его распространения. В случае, если эффективная изоляция таких лиц и применение амнезиаков соответствующего класса невозможны, целесообразной представляется их ликвидация.

## Дополнительные материалы:

Докладная записка д-ра А. Донтина

Гранд-моффу У.Таркину

**Тема:** помехи на экранах ИЗР в виде человеческого глаза

Анализ сетчатки подтвердил Вашу правоту в опознания владельца этого «глаза».  
По моему мнению, имеет смысл выяснить, не проявлялся ли он на кораблях повстанцев, в частности тех, которые принимали участие в событиях на Скарифе.  
Хотя я совершенно уверен, что владелец глаза при жизни не пошел бы на сотрудничество с ними, внимательное ухо может услышать в фрагментах речи объекта изрядное количество информации.

Запрос на проведение разведки среди т.н. Альянса оставлен без ответа У.Таркина.

Впоследствии проведение было санкционировано, но не приведено в действие.


End file.
